1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthesis of nanoparticles and a nanoparticle-polymer composite using a plant extract, and particularly to synthesis of metal and metal oxide nanoparticles using orange peel extract.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoparticles exhibit completely new or improved properties compared to corresponding bulk materials. The differences in properties can be attributed to the variation in size, morphology and distribution of the particles. Metal nanoparticles, in particular have distinctive features, including catalytic, optical, magnetic and electrical properties. Metal nanoparticles are conventionally obtained from metal salt solutions in the presence of a chemical reducing agent and a stabilizing agent, which serves to prevent nanoparticles from aggregating.
Nanoparticles find applications in fields ranging from healthcare, defense and day-to-day life. For these applications, stability and complete dispersibility of the nanoparticles in a solvent is essential, yet difficult to achieve. As such, widespread application is limited.
Thus, a method of synthesizing nanoparticles using a plant extract solving the aforementioned problems is desired.